IGNORADA
by Maria J
Summary: INTRODUCCION..Sus amigos decían que la conocían, pero ellos no sabían nada de ella, porque ellos ignoraban que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondían impensas tristeza...leean
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo otro fic de mi autoría y espero que los disfruten

Y en cuanto a mis otros fics pus no se cuando pueda subir los caps., porque ocurrió un problemita con mi PC, se le quemo la fuente de poder y juju sorpresa no prende (obvio)y la mandrón a arreglar y hay estaban los cap. ya listo y hay que espera a que me la devuelvan a ver si le borraron todo o no,

Pero en fin por eso les traigo este fic en forma de disculpa y de paso de aprovechar la compu de mi papa jujuju

ººººººº

**IGNORADA**

POR

María J

**INTRODUCCION**

Hay estaba ella, con su equipo comiendo en el Ichiraku ramen, ellos 3 hablando y ella solo era **ignorada**

Siempre ha sido así, **ignorada**

Hablaba y simplemente la** ignoraban**

En las misiones, Sasuke se enojaba porque era una molestia, y después la **ignoraba**

Cuando quiere hablar con alguien de sus cosas siempre era **ignorada**

Su equipo nunca la dejaba pelear porque según ellos era débil, pero ellos no saben nada de ella, porque siempre la **ignoran**

En los entrenamientos solo era Sasuke y Naruto y ella tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta porque su Sensei la **ignoraba**

En los momentos que ella necesitaba a alguien, nadie estaba con ella, porque? porque simplemente la **ignoraban**

Ella solo existía cuando los demás necesitaban algo de su persona

Cuando sus amigos querían con quien desahogar sus males, acudían a ella

Pero ellos no se molestaron en conocerla realmente porque ignoraban que detrás de esa pinta de niñita, frágil, mimada, débil, feliz, carismática y dulce se encontraba una persona ruda, fuerte, con carácter, triste y sobretodo, sola

Pero eso se iba a acabar, ya estaba harta de que solo la usaran, de que no se preocuparan por ella como ella lo hacia por ellos, porque ellos creen que conocerla, JÀ que equivocados estaban todos

**ºººººººººº**

BUENO ESTO LO ESCRIBI PORQUE HAY BESE QUE AMI ME PASA ESO Y QUE OTRA MANERA DE SACAR TODO LO QUE SIEMT MEDIANTE UN FIC?

PERO BUENO LES GUSTO?,

LO SIGO??

Y BIEN?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les trigo el cap. numero uno, espero que lo disfruten, no se si les parezca coto, si es asi avisen y los tratare de alagar, también quiero comunicarles que me voy a demorar mas con mis fic ya que estoy haciendo todos los tramites para irme a estudiar en Maracaibo(soy de san Cristóbal)odontología, los cuales ya tiene 3 semanas de haber empezado y me tengo que poner al día , tengo que buscar residencia y todo ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno aquí les dejo el capi

**IGNORADA**

POR

María J

**CAPITULO 1**

Hoy, hoy iba a hacer un día diferente, hoy nadie no hablaría con nadie, hoy y siempre iban hacer días de ella, no se iba a preocupar por otra persona, que no fuera ella , hoy iba a demostrar que no es una niñita, que ella sabia defenderse

Y al parece el tiempo estaba a su favor, ya que la Hokage les había asignado una misión tipo** A**, tenían que eliminar a un criminal de rango s que según Tsunade se dedicaba a torturar al máximo a sus victimas y luego degollarlas, y hay daría conocer que ella nunca necesitaba de su protección, que nunca la conocieron y haría que se a repitieran por haberla subestimado, ridiculizarla, y sobre todo por haberla **ignorado**

………………

Como de costumbre ella era la primera en llegar y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Pronto pudo divisar a Naruto corriendo con unos potes de ramen en sus manos y otros sostenido por su boca, se poso a su lado y la saludo de costumbre pero esta simplemente lo **ignoro**

Después de unos pocos minutos llego su otro compañero, Sasuke, que se puso del otro lado de esta, pero para sorpresa del Uchiha el único que lo saludo fue Naruto

Al cabo de una hora llego su Sensei, y cabe decir que llego retardado, y fue solo gritado por Naruto, cosa que lo sorprendió, ya que Sakura gritaba también, pero está simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo con desdén, este simplemente les explico la misión todos asintieron y partieron a buscar su objetivo

……………..

Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas saltando de rama en rama, todos iban sumidos en un inmenso silencio, ya que siempre se podía oír la vos chillona de su compañera, pero esta vez no, ella solo iba con su cabeza al frente y una mirada seria

Ya había anochecido y decidieron acampar en un pequeño claro que divisaron, Kakashi les había indicado hacer una tarea a cada uno, a Sakura la mando a buscar leña para una fogata, a Naruto lo mando a que hiciera la comida, y a Sasuke q que montara el campamento

Ya cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron a comer y como de costumbre Sasuke provoco a Naruto

-eres un dobe, no sabes hacer otra cosa que hartarte de ramen-

-que dijiste teme-

-lo que escuchaste dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-Dobe-

-teme

-dobe

-ya basta Uds. dos a dormir- intervino Kakashi

Los dos, el rubio y el moreno estaban extrañados, ya que siempre era Sakura la que paraba sus peleas y no su Sensei, siempre terminaba dándole la razón a el Uchiha y un golpe a el Uzumaki, los dos giraron su cabeza a donde se suponía que estaba su compañera y lo que vieron los dejo un poco confundidos ya que se encontraba durmiendo, pero estos asumieron que como era débil estaba muy casada, pero ellos estaba muy lejos de la realidad ella simplemente los había **ignorado **

…………………..

A la mañana siguiente todos se pusieron a desarmar el campamento para seguir la misión, des pues de a ver recogido todo se dispusieron a caminar esta ves, ya que se encontraban cerca de donde avían informado que el criminal se encontraba, todos estaba atentos a cualquier tipo de ruido, un objetó extraño, al cabo de un rato fueron interceptados por el tan buscado criminal de rango S 

Naruto convoco unos cuantos clones que rodearon a Sakura y Sasuke que decía que se quedara quieta, que ellos se encargaban de todo, ella dirigió su mirada a su Sensei diciéndole que ella podía pero este simplemente le grito que era una orden que no se metiera en esto, esta simplemente asintió y se recostó en un árbol a ver la pelea que se llevaba acabo aunque era un tato difícil teniendo a cinco Naruto rodeándola

Cualquier persona que viera el combate dirían que no se ve nada mas que katones, colones, rasengan, sharingan, shidoris, dragones de agua, hilos de chakra, polvo por aquí y por haya que luego se de ser disipado se podían ver que los clones que uso Naruto para proteger a Sakura no estaban, solo por la simple razón que se encontraba atado a un árbol junto a Kakashi y Sasuke que estaban totalmente heridos y casando lo único que podían hacer era observar ya que ni hablar lo podían hacer

-jajaja vaya vaya, no sabia que eran tan débiles y eso teniendo el sharingan a su favor y por lo visto, veo que esta chiquilla sexy es muy importante para Uds. no?- dijo apuntado a Sakura quien no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar – me gustaría ver que cara ponen cuando la mate- dijo con un sonrisa macabra, estos simplemente abrieron los ojos lo mas posible al ver que su compañera no hacia nada-bueno chiquilla, algo que le quieras decir a tus compañeros-mientras se acercaba jugando con su catanata 

-mmm, me vas a matar cierto?-

-que pregunta tan estúpida, claro que si muñequita-

-entonces me puedes hacer un favor?-

-mm, claro que podría hacerlo, siempre y cuando que no sea liberar a tus compañeros, porque como sabrás me gusta torturar a la gente-

-mm no, no te iba a pedir eso – el la miro con curiosidad, mientras sus amigos la miraban extrañados y asustados

- y entonces que muñequita-

-bésame-ahora si que ninguno de los cuatro entendía nada 

-y porque quieres que lo haga eh?-sonrisa maliciosa y clavaba la catanata en el suelo

-ven- el se acerco y ella le dijo al oído

-te gusta tortura a la gente, y que mejor tortura que ver a su amiga-hermana-alumna besándose con u criminal- los tres que se encontraba atados mirando la escena con preocupación sabían que de esta no iban a salir pero, lo que mas extrañaba era la actitud de Sakura, estaban decepcionados, ella simplemente se estaba entregando a la muerte y no luchaba simplemente pedía un beso. Pero los vagos pensamiento que pasaba por las mentes de los chicos desapareció a escuchar un

-eres maliciosa chiquilla-

El Jounin y sus dos alumnos observaron la escena con dolor al ver como Sakura e entregaba a ese beso, como metía sus manos en el cabellos de ninja, pero esta escena al que mas le dolió fue a Sasuke, pero de un momento a otro el ninja se encontraba en el suelo y una Sakura sonriendo con arrogancia mirándolo mientras agarraba la catanata del ninja que de encontraba en a un lado de esta y alzándola y dedicándole su ultima mirada y palabras le dijo

-eres un completo idiota –y le corto la cabeza, de hay dejo la catanata en el suelo y de dedico a mirar a el cadáver de diferentes puntos, cuando se aburrió dirigió una mirada fría asía su equipo, los cuales la miraban con asombro cosa que no le paro y se acerco a ellos y los desato, cayendo estos al suelo, primero fue con su Sensei y lo curo luego con Naruto y por ultimo Sasuke, cuando le iban a preguntar lo que ocurrió esta simplemente dijo un vámonos muy frio 

TBC…

………………………………

Bueno

Les gusto el capi?

Fue aburrido?

Raro?

O que?

También me gustaría si sigo haciendo los cap de esta manera o desde la perpectiva de alguno de los personajes que pueden ser 

Sasuke

Kakashi

Naruto

También les quiero decir que esto se puede tornar un sasusaku o puede que un itasaku Uds. decide que quieren 

Bueno chaito

Cuídense 


End file.
